


Knock Knock

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first thing Jeno heard as he approached his best friend's room was gasping and…moaning? At first he thought something was wrong, but when the soft, husky moans filled the air, he thought otherwise.





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like? Don't read.

Jeno walked exhaustedly into their dorm and immediately flopped onto the couch. He sneezed crazily and coughed a couple times.

He hated being sick.

It had started that morning when Jaemin had complained of feeling sick and they let him stay in, after concluding that he had a fever and the flu. Then, while in the middle of harmonizing, Jeno started sneezing and coughing like Jaemin had. He was instantly sent back to dorm, in fear of getting Chenle or Haechan sick. By the time he'd made it up to the apartment, he felt like a wreck.

Thinking of that morning reminded him that Jaemin was in his room. Jeno decided to go check on him, so see if everything was okay. He had seemed pretty sick that morning.

The first thing Jeno heard as he approached his best friend's room was gasping and…moaning? At first he thought something was wrong, but when the soft, husky moans filled the air, he thought otherwise.

The thing he did next, he thought, would scar him for the rest of his life. He cracked open the door and peered in. The sight he saw caused his jaw to drop and a new, tingling feeling to surge through his abdomen and groin.

There was Jaemin, laying on his bed, pants and boxers wrinkled around his knees. His legs were open and he was working something skillfully with his fingers. His face was twisted into one of ecstasy and slight pain. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead as he chewed on his bottom lip.

That was when Jeno realized exactly what Jaemin fingers were carefully, yet roughly pushing on: a vibrator. A vibrator!

Jeno's mouth went dry when he heard Jaemin cry out as he shoved the thick, toy into his entrance. This was all so bizarre. But for some reason, Jeno couldn't look away. And it made his insides churn.

Jaemin continued panting and screwing himself, moving the vibrator almost all the way out and back in. He did it like a pro. Maybe he's done it a lot, Jeno thought, but quickly shoved hat thought far back in his mind. His eyes stayed glued on the boy in the other room. Jeno bit his lip and looked down at the bulge that had formed in his jeans. Fuck.

Suddenly, Jaemin's body tensed up and his toes curled. His body shook as his orgasm hit him full blast, coming all over himself. Jeno couldn't tear his eyes away, watching the spectacle unravel. Jaemin looked so overwhelmed with pleasure and…erotic. What? Jeno screamed at himself, watching his best friend come down from his orgasm haze.

"Jeno..." Jaemin moaned out, his chest rising and falling as he waited for himself to calm down. Jeno thought he'd been spotted, but didn't act of his assumption. Then, it got silent; the only sound was the quiet hum of the vibrator that was still inside Jaemin.

The brunette pulled the toy out of himself and sat up, pulling his pants back up and reaching for a Kleenex. He wiped the thing off and put it in his nightstand. After this, he took a couple deep breaths. "I know you're there," he stated. Jeno froze and opened the door instinctively.

"I...uh…I was…just…" he stuttered out, uncomfortably. He'd just watched his best friend get himself off. While thinking of him.

"Did you like the show?" Jaemin turned on the bed and stared at the boy. Jeno gulped and looked down at his erection straining his jeans. Jaemin stood and walked over to him, seductively. Jeno swallowed hard and his eyes widened.

"Um…" he breathed out, awkwardly. Jaemin smirked and stood right in front of Jeno.

"Apparently you did," he answered his own question. After saying this, he ran his fingers down Jeno's broad chest until he reached the tension in the other boy's jeans. Jeno's breath hitched and he turned his head to look away. Jaemin ran his fingers along the bulge and grinned.

"Jaemin…what are you-oh my God!" Jeno couldn't finish his sentence before Jaemin was pulling down his zipper and tugging the other boy's pants down. Now, he just stood there in his boxers, Jaemin looking approvingly at him.

The taller boy felt a surge of confidence go through him as he grabbed Jeno's erection through his boxers. The blond gasped and tried not to react too much. Jaemin chuckled and stopped, running his fingers under the elastic of Jeno's boxers. He quickly yanked them down to reveal Jeno's hard cock.

"Jaemin, seriously…Stop it," Jeno blushed furiously as Jaemin took in the sight of him. Jaemin shook his head and tried to memorize everything about the sight he was taking in. He couldn't take just looking anymore and reached down to touch it. And Jeno vibrated, shivering at the contact. Jaemin ran his skilled fingers from base to tip of the boy, feeling the weight of his penis in his hand. He took a sharp intake of breath and lowered himself to his knees. Jeno's eyes widened completely.

"What are you-OH!" He started, but was cut off by the shock of Jaemin taking the head of his cock in his mouth. Jeno backed himself against the door and closed his eyes, trying to take in what he was feeling.

Jaemin experimentally swiped his tongue across Jeno's slit, tasting his pre-come. He took a breath out of his nose and dove deeper, taking more into his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down, every now and then circling his tongue on the slit. Jeno was breathing heavily, feeing something building up in his stomach and balls.

And before he knew it, he exploded. He came harshly in Jaemin mouth with no warning, black creeping in the edges of his eyes. Jaemin, forcibly, swallowed and stood back up. He kissed Jeno lightly on the lips before shoving the incoherent boy out the door and slammed it.

Jeno stood in the hall, dazed and confused, half naked. Suddenly, Jaemin yelled something.

"Next time knock!"

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters in this fic are 18 years old. Don't come here acting fake woke and shit. Not minors anymore, stop treating nct dream's 00liners as babies. Thank You.


End file.
